Let's not Falling in Love
by Nao Vermillion
Summary: [Naruto] Aku menyukai wanita itu. Dia cantik dalam berbagai artian. Namun masalahnya satu. Aku, Namikaze Naruto benci terikat pada satu wanita. [Hinata] Aku menyukai semua pria itu. Tampan, mapan dengan sejuta pesona. Harusnya dia berhati-hati. Karena Aku, Hyuuga Hinata benci ditolak.


Let's not Falling in Love

 **Summary : Aku menyukai wanita itu. Dia cantik dalam berbagai artian. Namun masalahnya satu. Aku, Namikaze Naruto benci terikat pada satu wanita.**

 **Aku menyukai semua pria itu. Tampan, mapan dengan sejuta pesona. Harusnya dia berhati-hati. Karena Aku, Hyuuga Hinata benci ditolak.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Rate : M**

 **Genre : Drama, Romance, Lemon Implisit**

 **Pair : [Naruto U. Hinata H]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Naruto milik Kishimoto Masashi-sensei**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Gadis itu mengumpat. Ia baru saja datang delapan jam lalu setelah perjalanan jauh dari London menuju Tokyo, hanya untuk ini. Menemui sang ayah yang membawa setumpuk potret wajah lelaki tampan se-Tokyo raya.

Menggumamkan sumpah serapah pada sang ayah, ia lantas mendudukkan diri. Sepuluh menit berdiri beralaskan hak tinggi dan tekanan bumerang dari sang ayah, benar-benar membuat ototnya nyeri.

Hyuuga Hiashi menghela napas. Menata ulang potret yang sang putri sulung obrak-abrik beberapa menit lalu. Sambil membenahi Hakamanya, pria berkepala empat itu kembali menatap ke depan, pada sang putri; Hyuuga Hinata. Memintanya memilih satu.

Hinata mendengus. Tidak habis pikir dengan kelakuan sang ayah yang kelewatan. Jujur saja, apa yang akan para pria itu katakan jika melihat kelakuan ayahnya? Jelas tidak akan ada yang bersedia menerima besan tidak waras seperti ini.

Harusnya Hinata sudah bisa menebak. Sepak terjangnya selama ini pasti akan membuat sang ayah yang kolot melakukan hal gila. Dan bisa saja dia memberitahu semua pria itu untuk menolak tawaran sang ayah. Namun seorang Hyuuga tidak pernah bergantung pada orang lain.

Jujur, Hinata tidak pernah peduli dengan siapa ia akan menikah kelak. Namun tidak untuk sekarang. Di saat kariernya sebagai seorang Desainer tengah melambung. Karena ia yakin, berapa pun usia ia menikah, jelas tidak akan ada yang menolaknya. Karena Hyuuga Hinata benci penolakan.

Hinata jelas tahu reputasinya. Dia bukanlah perempuan baik-baik dalam tanda kutip. Bahkan ia tidak lagi bisa menghitung berapa jumlah mantan kekasih yang pernah ia miliki. Dia benci laki-laki yang terang-terangan menyorotnya penuh damba. Menginginkannya dalam artian lain yang jelas, sebagai wanita dewasa ia tahu apa artinya.

"Jadi, yang mana?" tanya Hiashi setelah lama diam. Menatap sang putri lamat-lamat penuh harap.

Hinata berdecap. Ia masih terlalu terkejut tetapi sang ayah sepertinya tidak ingin mengerti keadaannya.

"Jangan khawatir, mereka pria dari kalangan baik-baik," imbuh Hiashi lagi.

Dan inilah masalahnya. Pria dari kalangan baik-baik jelas menginginkan perempuan baik-baik. Tidak seperti dirinya.

"Tidak akan ada yang menolak seorang Hyuuga bagaimana pun bentuknya."

Hinata hampir saja tertawa. Sang ayah memiliki selera humor yang cukup bagus, terlepas dari kepribadian kolotnya. Yang artinya, secara harfiah, dia dikatakan jelek.

"Aku ambil ini."

Hinata menunjuk sebuah potret yang terletak di sudut kiri. Seorang pria berambut pirang dengan iris Safir. Berwajah tegas dan dingin. Setidaknya dia adalah pria yang terlihat normal di antara yang lain.

Meninggalkan ruang keluarga, Hinata membanting pintu keras. Mengabaikan sang ayah yang tersenyum penuh arti. Putrinya, tidak mengecewakan.

Pilihan Hinata tepat—pikir Hiashi.

.

Pria itu bergerak, menggeram saat cahaya matahari menyorot menyinari wajahnya. Menarik selimut pelan, ia berguling ke kanan. Namun sebuah dering ponsel menyentak, memaksa kedua safirnya untuk terbuka lebar. Ia bangun sambil menggumamkan segala sumpah serapah, menyebabkan rasa pusing mendera kepala bagian belakang. Seingatnya ia minum-minum bersama temannya semalam.

Sambil berdecap, ia memunguti pakaian yang berserakan di lantai. Baru sadar bahwa ia tidak sendirian. Di sana, di atas ranjang, seorang wanita tanpa busana terbaring pulas. Mengangkat bahu, lantas ia menuju meja yang terletak di tengah ruangan. Mencari ponselnya demi menemukan sebuah pesan singkat dari sang ibunda yang memintanya segera pulang.

Dia baru saja memakai sepatu saat wanita yang terbaring itu membuka mata, "Naruto-kun, kau mau ke mana?"

"Pulang," jawabnya singkat. Ada bau alkohol yang tercium dari pakaiannya, yang artinya ia harus mampir ke apartemennya sebelum pulang atau sang ibu akan membunuhnya.

"Kenapa tidak nanti?" wanita itu merengek. Bangkit dari ranjang dan langsung menerjang Naruto begitu saja. Menempelkan tubuh bagian depannya yang sintal. Sayang, Naruto tidak akan tergoda.

"Aku tidak mengencani wanita lebih dari satu kali," jawab Naruto dingin, melepas pelukan sang wanita.

.

Wajahnya memandang datar. Naruto sama sekali tidak terkejut dengan perkataan sang ibunda, yang mengatakan bahwa ia akan ditunangkan. Berani meminta, berarti sang ibu benar-benar sudah menyeleksi calon mantunya secara ketat, berdasarkan kriteria yang diinginkan sang putra; cantik, berkulit putih, berambut panjang, dan memiliki mata indah.

"Jadi, wanita mana yang menggait hati Ibu?" tanyanya acuh. Menyilangkan kaki sambil menyesap teh hangat.

"Dia perempuan baik-baik," sang ibu mengelus lengan Naruto. Mengerjapkan mata lucu. Naruto hampir saja tertawa. Sang ibu sungguh lupa usia.

"Dari keluarga mana?" tanya Naruto kemudian.

"Rahasia," sang ibu menyentuh pipinya menggunakan telunjuk. Menekannya pelan dengan raut wajah semringah. Seingatnya ibunya tidak pernah seceria ini, mengingat belakangan dilanda stres berat akibat ulahnya.

Tidak ada yang tidak mengenal seorang Namikaze Naruto. Pebisnis muda yang menjadi ahli waris Namikaze Corp; sebuah perusahaan jasa yang bergerak di bisnis hotel dan Departemen Store.

"Beritahu aku saja namanya," pinta Naruto lembut.

"Hyuuga Hinata."

Mata safir Naruto melebar dan terbuka saking kagetnya, "Sial!"

Hyuuga Hinata. Tentu saja Naruto mengenal wanita itu. Mereka pernah dalam satu ruangan di acara yang sama meski tidak saling bertatap muka atau menyapa. Wanita luar biasa. Membara dan meledak-ledak. Tipe pemberontak. Jika diibaratkan dalam mitologi Yunani, dia bukanlah Aphrodite, melainkan Medusa.

Pertemuan itu terjadi sekitar tiga tahun lalu, saat dia masih menapaki jenjang awal karier sebagai pebisnis.

.

 **Universal Office Building, 2015**

Mata Ametis itu terpejam. Sejak duduk sekitar satu jam, bibirnya tidak berhenti bergumam pelan. Terkadang digigit dan mencebik sebal.

Saat itu Naruto baru saja mendapat promosi. Lahir membawa sendok emas bukan berarti dia akan memulai segalanya dari atas. Sang ayah; Namikaze Minato memintanya memulai dari bawah, layaknya karyawan biasa. Memasukkan lamaran, wawancara, training, dan menjadi pegawai. Dua tahun dia bekerja keras, akhirnya seminggu lalu dia dipromosikan sebagai kepala organisasi bagian pengembangan.

Seorang Desainer senior baru saja mempresentasikan karyanya. Koleksi pakaian musim semi. Alih-alih kagum, wanita bermata Ametis itu malah memotong pembicaraan. Naruto yang sejak awal hanya melamun harus membolak-balik berkas demi mengejar ketertinggalan, mendongak demi melihat siapa pemilik suara dingin dan sinis itu.

Wanita itu duduk di seberang meja. Rambutnya sebahu di buat gelombang yang sengaja ditata berantakan, dengan kulit putih pucat yang mencolok. Tetapi bukan itu yang membuat Naruto heran. Biasanya dia tidak akan melewatkan pemandangan begitu saja, radarnya amat awas dengan wanita seperti ini. Tidak sampai dia melihat wajahnya. Manis, begitu polos dan tanpa dosa seolah remaja yang baru mengenal dunia. Namun, kalimat yang dimuntahkan wanita itu setelahnya membuat semua penilaian positif itu sirna. Kalimat-kalimat tersebut begitu beracun, kejam dan terkesan acuh.

Setelah melakukan aksi heroiknya, wanita itu berdiri. Naruto terpana dengan apa yang disembunyikan. Wanita itu tinggi, memiliki tubuh padat berisi dan mengenakan celana kain longgar, yang anehnya malah menonjolkan panjang kakinya yang jenjang dan pinggulnya yang ramping. Sementara kemejanya jatuh membentuk lekuk dadanya yang berukuran tidak biasa. Setiap inci tubuh wanita itu berada dalam proporsi yang pas. Tampak begitu penuh dosa di matanya.

Sambil menyunggingkan senyum angkuh, wanita itu melenggang pergi meninggalkan ruangan. Menyisakan beberapa kolega yang mengumpat dan mengeluarkan sumpah serapah.

Naruto menyukai wanita seperti itu. Angkuh. Sadar betul kelebihan yang dimiliki. Karena biasanya, wanita seperti itu adalah partner hebat di atas ranjang.

.

.

.

.

.

Kiba bersiul pelan saat sahabatnya mengatakan akan segera menikah. Normalnya semua orang akan bahagia dengan kabar itu, tetapi tidak dengannya. Karena bagi Kiba, Naruto terlihat tidak waras. Karena ia tahu betul, Namikaze Naruto bukanlah pria yang mau terikat oleh satu wanita seumur hidup. Pria itu adalah Cassanova. Pencinta cinta satu malam dan pemuja kebebasan.

"Kau mau melepas gelarmu begitu saja?" Kiba tersenyum aneh.

Memutar kursi kerjanya pelan, Naruto menjawab, "Aku bisa apa?"

"Jadi, siapa dia?" Kiba merapat.

"Hyuuga Hinata."

Dan reaksi Kiba melebihi perkiraan. Pria itu menggebrak meja dengan mata melotot dan bibir ternganga. Naruto tersenyum penuh arti. Tidak ada yang lebih indah dari mengejutkan sesama pemuja kebebasan.

"Sial?!"

.

 **Golden Heaven Restoran**

Naruto duduk memandangi jam. Dia benci menunggu, tetapi wanita itu membuatnya menunggu selama lebih dari dua jam seperti orang tolol.

Hyuuga Hinata sesungguhnya bukan orang asing, terlepas dari pertemuan mereka di acara waktu itu. Mereka berada di Universitas yang sama, Chiba University. Seperti dirinya, tidak ada yang tidak mengenal Hinata. Wanita itu begitu dipuja oleh berbagai mahasiswa dari berbagai jenjang. Tidak satu atau dua mahasiswa yang melakukan ancaman bunuh diri jika cintanya ditolak, tetapi wanita itu; Hinata, sama sekali tidak peduli.

"Hanya orang tolol yang mau makan cinta," ucap Hinata waktu itu.

Wanita itu cantik. Sangat. Bahkan mungkin sekarang akan lebih cantik lagi. bersyukur ia belum pernah menggodanya, karena ia tidak ingin memiliki istri yang pernah ia ajak berkencan sebelumnya.

.

Hinata mengedarkan pandangan. Harusnya sekarang ia masih berkutat dengan kertas polanya, tetapi pesan sang ayah membuatnya terpaksa menyeret kakinya untuk datang. Ayahnya bilang, calon suaminya itu ingin bertemu karena sedang longgar.

Hinata mendengus pelan. Pria itu bertingkah seolah menjadi orang paling sibuk di dunia. Meski begitu, Hinata harap pria itu tidak akan mengecewakan. Setidaknya haruslah menjadi seorang pencium yang andal.

Dan tatapan matanya berhenti tepat di sudut restoran. Pria itu mengenakan kemeja biru muda tanpa dasi yang melekat pas. Tubuhnya tegap bagaikan model, dan rambut pirang berantakan yang membuatnya seksi di saat yang bersamaan. Pria yang sudah membuat hampir gadis sekampus menangis meraung-raung karena telah dicampakkan.

Hinata merutuk dalam hati. Pantas saja ia merasa tidak asing melihat potretnya kemarin. Dan sialnya karena rasa tidak asing itu, ia lantas memilihnya.

Adakah seseorang yang bisa meredam ketakutannya?

"Namikaze Naruto-san?" sapa Hinata sebelum duduk di depan Naruto. Menarik kursi pelan dan duduk dengan gestur, yang dimata Naruto terlihat sensual.

Hari ini wanita itu mengenakan kemeja ketat yang dipadu dengan celana longgar. Wajahnya yang polos hanya diberi sapuan bedak tipis dan lipbalm. Tidak ada yang mengira kalau dia adalah pematah hati pria. Semakin dipatahkan, semakin membuat tergila-gila.

Dan sayangnya Naruto tidak termasuk dalam kategori itu.

Hinata membasahi kerongkongannya yang kering. Berusaha menemukan pita suaranya untuk mengatakan sesuatu. Sejak duduk lima menit lalu, belum ada lagi percakapan di antara mereka, atau memang Naruto yang enggan bicara. Ia tidak tahu.

"Pesanan sudah datang, Hinata-san," ucapnya menyentak Hinata ke alam nyata. Pria itu sanggup menyedot perhatiannya tanpa melakukan apa-apa.

"Jadi, kau setuju menikah denganku?" tanya Naruto kemudian.

"Tidak masalah dengan siapa aku menikah. Hanya ... jangan ganggu karierku."

Tegas Hinata meletakkan peralatan makannya.

"Maksudmu?"

"Aku tidak ingin segera menikah dan hamil. Ayolah ... mengurus anak di puncak karier akan sangat merepotkan," ucapnya jujur.

"Kau terlalu percaya diri," Naruto mengambil minumannya, memutar gelas itu pelan sambil tersenyum ganjil.

Hinata mendengus, "Aku hanya mengatakan fakta. Mengingat kepribadianmu, aku sangsi kau bisa menahan diri barang satu hari pun."

Naruto tertawa. Wanita itu masih sama berbisa seperti dulu, "Aku yang malah sangsi denganmu. Tidak mungkin kau tidak menggodaku mengingat betapa sukanya kau dengan pria tampan."

"Jadi kau ingin mengatakan aku akan menyukaimu?"

"Bisa iya bisa tidak. Karena aku juga tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa jika aku benar-benar jatuh cinta padamu."

Naruto mengumpat dalam hati. Yang baru saja, ia yakin bukan dirinya. Wanita itu berbahaya. Apa pun yang keluar dari bibir merona dan manis itu sungguh di luar dugaan. Ia tidak yakin bisa bertahan jika harus demikian. Apalagi ketika pembicaraan mereka semakin memanjang, dan wanita itu berjingkrak kegirangan.

Naruto tertegun. Baru saja, satu detik lalu ia menyetujui permintaan konyol Hinata untuk tinggal di apartemennya.

.

Tidak ada yang lebih membahagiakan bagi Hiashi selain kabar bahwa Hinata akan tinggal satu atap dengan calon suaminya. Terlebih pagi ini, Naruto bersedia datang menjemput. Membawa semua barang-barang Hinata untuk di boyong ke sana.

Memasuki apartemennya, Naruto menghela napas. Baru dua puluh delapan jam mereka bertemu lagi tetapi wanita itu sudah berani memerintah. Anehnya, ia tidak menolak. Tubuh Naruto bergerak begitu saja ketika Hinata memintanya membawa semua barang-barang miliknya dan menatanya.

Ini tidak benar. Naruto menghentikan kegiatan dari menyusun pakaian Hinata di dalam lemarinya. Sebelumnya ia tidak pernah membawa satu pun wanita ke apartemennya selain sang ibu. Haram hukumnya bagi wanita-wanita itu untuk singgah apalagi sampai tinggal. Namun untuk Hinata, entah kenapa ia tidak keberatan. Ada sudut hatinya yang berusaha berkhianat.

"Naruto-kun, kau ingin kopi manis atau kopi pahit?" Hinata menyembulkan kepalanya ke dalam kamar.

"Pahit."

Dan di sinilah mereka berada. Hinata duduk di kursi tinggi yang berada di pantri, sedangkan Naruto berdiri satu meter darinya, menjaga jarak.

"Apa tujuanmu, Hinata?" tanya Naruto memandangi kopi hitam yang bergoyang.

"Mendekatkan diri denganmu?" wanita itu menaikkan satu alis dengan wajah polos. Godaan. Naruto mengumpat dalam hati. Wanita itu tidak tahu kalau setiap gerakan yang ia lakukan membuat desiran aneh pada diri Naruto.

Naruto mendengus, "Aku tahu tujuanmu tidak seklise itu."

"Ayah benci aku membawa pria berbeda setiap waktu."

"Kenapa tidak sewa atau beli apartemen? Aku yakin kau tidak kesulitan uang."

"Ayah melarang. Pria kolot itu selalu menang hampir di setiap kesempatan."

Naruto tertawa, tidak menyangka bahwa wanita luar biasa seperti Hinata bisa takluk oleh orang tua. Ia salah tafsir. Hinata bukan pemberontak, melainkan penurut yang mencoba memberontak.

"Aku tidak suka tempatku dijajaki oleh orang lain," imbuhnya.

"Tentu aku tidak akan membawanya ke sini. Aku masih cukup waras, asal kau tahu."

"Baiklah, jadi mari kita buat kesepakatan selama kau tinggal bersamaku."

Naruto mengulurkan tangan, "Mari kita untuk tidak saling jatuh cinta, Hinata ..."

Hinata menjabat tangan Naruto tanpa ragu. Sorot matanya percaya diri meski tersirat nada meremehkan.

"Karena jika aku jatuh cinta padamu, kau berada dalam masalah besar,"

Aku, Namikaze Naruto tidak suka berbagi apa pun yang menjadi milikku. Camkan itu?!" desisnya pelan penuh peringatan.

.

Naruto baru saja mendudukkan diri di atas ranjang ketika Hinata keluar dari kamar mandi hanya dengan mengenakan gaun tipis sebatas paha. Bahkan ekor mata Naruto bisa menangkap sesuatu yang menyembul di bagian dada wanita itu.

Naruto menelan ludah. Hinata tidak memakai sesuatu lain di baliknya. Namun bukan Naruto jika ia akan tergoda begitu saja pada wanita itu setelah menyatakan untuk tidak saling jatuh cinta. Berusaha acuh, Hinata malah melemparkan diri, membuat ranjang besar itu sedikit bergoyang. Naruto mendelik tidak suka.

"Jangan menatapku seolah-olah kau ingin memakanku sekarang juga, Naruto-kun," kata Hinata dengan mata terpejam, menyesap aroma maskulin yang menguar dari seprei dan bantal yang ia tiduri secara tengkurap.

"..."

Naruto mengabaikannya. Hinata bangkit, mendekat dan menempel di lengan Naruto. Menggesekkan bagian depan dadanya yang hanya dilapisi kain tipis, membuat pria itu mengernyit penuh ketegangan. Hinata tersenyum, mengintip apa yang pria itu baca sampai tidak mengindahkan godaannya.

"Aku tidak tahu kalau kau menyukai bacaan berat seperti ini," gumamnya pelan, "Dia penulis terkenal. Aku pernah bertemu dengannya sekali musim lalu. Dia pria tua yang luar biasa!" pekiknya penuh kekaguman.

Naruto melirik lamat-lamat, "Untuk ukuran wanita sepertimu, sepertinya kau menghabiskan waktu dengan mengisi otakmu."

Hinata terkekeh, menyilangkan tangan di depan dada, yang sayangnya di mata Naruto terlihat begitu penuh dosa. Menggoda.

"Tidak mungkin seorang Hyuuga Hinata sepertiku menghabiskan waktu hanya untuk melayani pria-priaku. Aku masih cukup waras untuk memikirkan masa depan dan keturunanku."

Dan percayakah jika Naruto mengatakan bahwa apa yang baru saja dikatakan wanita itu sanggup membuatnya kegerahan. Kata keturunan yang diucapkan sepertinya ia salah artikan. Dan ketika wanita itu kembali bergerak, merapat, Naruto sudah turun dari ranjang. Ia butuh pelampiasan.

.

Hinata bangun pagi-pagi hanya untuk melakukan rutinitasnya. Memasak sarapan yang terdiri dari Omurice dan sayur tumis yang bahannya ia dapat dari kulkas Naruto. Untuk ukuran pria lajang, Naruto mengisi kulkasnya dengan hal tidak percuma.

Naruto baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi ketika aroma khas rumah tercium oleh inderanya. Seingatnya ia tinggal sendirian. Memakai pakaian kantor cepat-cepat, ia melangkahkan kaki ke dapur hanya untuk melihat seorang wanita berambut gelap tengah memasak. Rambutnya yang panjang disanggul asal menggunakan sumpit. Sementara gaun tidur tipisnya dilapisi oleh celemek. Bulir-bulir keringat yang membasahi wajah hingga ke perpotongan dagu dan leher tampak menggairahkan. Terlalu sayang hanya untuk dipandang. Bahkan bagian bawahnya berdenyut tidak nyaman.

"Sarapan?" tanya Hinata seraya meletakkan dua porsi Omurice di atas pantri.

"Aku tidak tahu kalau wanita sepertimu bisa memasak," gumam Naruto pelan.

"Aku tidak menghitung itu sebagai rayuan, Naruto-san," Hinata tersenyum samar.

Naruto mendengus. Bibir Hinata sungguh bermasalah. Ini masih pukul tujuh tetapi sikap wanita itu sudah membuatnya gila. Setiap pergerakannya, membuat birahinya meningkat. Hinata makan dengan cara terbilang sensual. Tidak bermaksud menggoda. Setidaknya wanita itu tidak sadar, atau pura-pura tidak sadar?

Naruto memperhatikan bibir manis Hinata ketika menyesap secangkir teh, yang disadari wanita itu.

"Ingin kecupan selamat pagi?" tawar wanita itu dengan senyum angkuh.

"Tidak ada yang berharap untuk itu,"

"Pria lain harus bersujud untuk mendapatkannya, tetapi kau menolak secara terang-terangan. Aku hargai sikap jantanmu, Naruto-kun."

Sial!

Naruto baru saja melewatkan kesempatan langka.

.

Dan hari selanjutnya terlewat begitu saja. Naruto mulai terbiasa dengan sosok Hinata. Wanita itu memang seorang Fashion Desainer, tetapi akhir-akhir ini berubah menjadi pengangguran. Hinata lebih suka menghabiskan waktu dengan menyantap camilan, menghabiskan isi kulkasnya di depan televisi sambil menonton acara peragaan busana atau acara memasak. Lebih parahnya, wanita itu ternyata tidak sebersih yang ia kira.

Seperti malam ini. Naruto mengernyit melihat apartemennya yang biasanya rapi berubah menjadi kapal pecah. Bungkus makanan tergeletak di mana-mana. Tanpa terganggu, Hinata memakan camilan sambil rebahan. Menggoyangkan kaki jenjangnya yang hanya dibalut celana pendek.

"Sudah pulang?" wanita itu melompat dari sofa, membersihkan jari jemari yang tersisa remahan makanan.

"Kau melakukan semua ini?" Naruto memejamkan mata, berusaha untuk tidak mendesis lebih dari ini.

"Aku akan bersihkan besok, masuklah," ucapnya acuh, seolah-olah tempat itu adalah rumahnya.

"Kau mengatakan tidak ingin tinggal di rumah karena ayahmu melarangmu membawa pria berbeda, bukan?"

Hinata mengangguk. Naruto menggeram, "Dan itu hanyalah akal bulusmu untuk bisa menguasai apartemenku. Karena kau bahkan tidak keluar selama tiga hari ini."

"Aku mau keluar. Ada acara setelah ini," Hinata memasuki kamar, mendahului. Dan tidak perlu membutuhkan waktu sepuluh menit, wanita itu keluar dengan pakaian sangat luar biasa. Mengenakan gaun selutut tanpa lengan dengan rambut panjang yang dibiarkan terurai. Sedikit ikal di bagian bawah karena Hinata menyanggul asal sebelumnya.

"Tunggu sebentar," Naruto menahan Hinata. Mendekat ke arah wanita itu untuk menyibakkan poninya pelan. Merapikan anak rambutnya ke telinga agar tidak mengganggu. Sebuah tindakan kecil yang tidak pernah terbayang akan dia lakukan pada seorang wanita.

Hinata nyaris kaku. Satu sentuhan Naruto mampu membangkitkan seluruh sarafnya. Begitu lembut dan menggetarkan. Menggelitik sanubari hingga ia tidak sadar sudah menahan napas untuk beberapa detik. Dilihat dari dekat, wajah Naruto terbilang rupawan dengan bibir menggoda. Sudah berapa banyak perempuan yang mendapat ciumannya?

"Sudah," pria itu menepuk kepala Hinata pelan, menyentak.

"Aku akan pulang besok pagi, jangan cari aku!" katanya sebelum pergi meninggalkan apartemen itu.

Dia pasti sudah gila!

.

 **Paradise Klub, Tokyo**

Naruto mendesah pelan saat seorang wanita merapatkan tubuhnya. Harum tubuh wanita itu begitu mengganggu. Menyengat. Terlebih pakaian yang dikenakan. Naruto ingin sekali memaki dan memintanya enyah. Aneh, baru kali ini ia merasa seperti ini. Karena sebelumnya ia tidak mempermasalahkan penampilan wanita asal mereka bukan wanita yang telah ia kencani.

Benar, ia sudah memiliki tunangan. Wanita cantik yang luar biasa. Hinata.

Mengingat itu, mendadak ia merasa kesal. Wanita itu pergi setelah melakukan aksi luar biasa pada apartemennya. Mengabaikan ia yang kelaparan.

Mendengus sebal, Naruto berdiri, "Mau ke mana?" tanya wanita di sebelahnya.

"Pulang," jawabnya dingin.

Kiba bertepuk tangan, "Seorang Naruto pulang? Bahkan ini masih pukul sebelas."

Dan ia mengabaikan begitu saja. Jujur, ia benci fakta di mana ia mulai memikirkan wanita itu.

.

Naruto bangun setelah semalaman tidur di sofa. Menoleh ke samping, ia menemukan bahwa Hinata tidak pulang semalaman. Bahkan ketika ia beranjak ke kantor pada pukul tujuh, wanita itu belum menampakkan diri.

Hingga siang ini. Di sebuah restoran tidak jauh dari Mall miliknya. Hinata terlihat duduk berdua bersama seorang pria. Pakaian wanita itu sudah berubah. Mengenakan baju model menggantung yang memperlihatkan pusar miliknya dan sebuah celana jeans yang memajang apik kaki jenjangnya. Naruto menggeram dalam diam.

Hinata menggerakkan kakinya sensual. Merendahkan tubuhnya demi memperlihatkan dua buah aset indah yang ia miliki. Mengerjap imut sesekali dan menggerakkan ujung jarinya memainkan bibir gelas. Jelas sengaja. Bahkan Naruto yang terpaut jarak jauh, bisa merasakan sensasinya. Membuat bagian lain tubuhnya berdenyut tidak nyaman.

"Jadi, kau akan mengambil proyek itu?" Hinata tersenyum. Pria di depannya hanya memandang datar, sedikit kurang minat. Sedangkan Hinata semakin merasa tertantang. Seminggu lalu ia mengenalnya, namanya Otsutsuki Toneri. Seorang Arsitek. Mereka bertemu di beberapa kesempatan saat jam makan siang di sana. Dan Hinata jelas tidak akan membuang kesempatan untuk mendapatkannya.

"Kau terlalu banyak ingin tahu, Nona Hyuuga," Toneri menjawab datar.

Hinata mencebik sebal. Pria di hadapannya tipe penantang yang berpura-pura acuh. Tipe yang paling ia benci. Karena ia berani bertaruh, pria itu akan menggila jika sudah berada di atas ranjang.

Tidak ingin gelarnya dicoreng, Hinata mengambil ikat rambut. Mengikat rambutnya tinggi-tinggi dengan cara asal, memperlihatkan leher putihnya yang mulus tanpa noda. Toneri meneguk ludah kasar. Dia pria normal.

Belum sempat Hinata mengucapkan kalimat rayuan, seseorang menarik ikatan itu. Menyebabkan beberapa anak rambutnya terlepas, " _Hei?!_ "

Kedua Ametisnya membola. Bibirnya sedikit terbuka, ternganga melihat sosok menjulang di belakang. Namikaze Naruto berdiri menatap tajam. Menepuk pundak Hinata kasar sambil menggeram tertahan, "Maafkan aku, aku pinjam orang ini sebentar."

Hinata berontak. Berusaha melepaskan genggaman Naruto yang tidak biasa. Ia baru saja mendapat rambu hijau, tetapi Naruto mengacaukan segalanya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Hinata menghempaskan tangan Naruto keras. Suaranya yang melengking mengundang tatapan para pengguna jalan.

"Aku tidak suka melihatmu seperti itu. Tidak pulang semalaman dan kau sudah berakhir bersama seorang pria. Kalau media sampai melihat, bagaimana denganku? Keluargaku? Kau bisa mencoreng nama baik Namikaze!" desis Naruto.

"Kau bercanda? Kita memutuskan untuk tidak saling jatuh cinta, Tuan. Jangan katakan kau lupa," Hinata tertawa. Mereka menyedot perhatian lebih. Drama antara kekasih yang sayang untuk dilewatkan.

"Hentikan itu!"

"Bagaimana aku harus berhenti? Kau membuat perutku sakit, Naruto."

Hinata terbahak-bahak.

Tidak ada yang lebih memalukan daripada ini. Naruto menghiraukan Hinata. Pergi memasuki mobil sambil berusaha menyembunyikan wajah. Pria itu sadar akan apa yang baru saja ia lakukan.

.

Ponselnya berdering. Sudah lebih dari sepuluh kali Hinata memanggil. Wanita itu tidak peka. Tidak tahu situasi. Mengirimi pesan dengan _emoticon_ merayu, bunga-bunga bertebaran dan puing-puing cinta. Ia tahu Hinata sedang modus. Wanita itu tahu bahwa ia akan sulit mengatakan tidak jika sudah bersua dengannya.

Menghela napas kasar, ia mengangkat telepon itu. Dan Hinata memintanya datang ke lantai satu. Wanita itu mengatakan dalam satu tarikan napas sebelum menutup panggilan sepihak. Naruto mengumpat berkali-kali. Ia kalah telak.

"Naruto-kun, kau terlihat tampan," rayunya sambil meraih lengan Naruto. Merangkulnya mesra.

"Kau pikir aku akan mempan dengan pujianmu itu, setelah apa yang kau lakukan kemarin?" Naruto mendengus. Ia heran, bagaimana mungkin wanita itu menghipnotisnya hingga ia bisa menuruti kemauannya.

"Aku tahu kau sedang sebal jadi aku putuskan mengajakmu berbelanja."

"Berkacalah, Nona! Aku bisa berbelanja sendiri tanpa perlu kau ajak!" Naruto menepis tangan Hinata yang sayangnya gagal. Wajah bulat itu menekuk lucu. Mengerjap dua kali hingga ia harus menghela napas untuk ke sekian kali.

"Aku tahu modusmu."

Hinata tersenyum lebar. Mengapit lengan Naruto semakin erat.

"Hanya membiayai, ingat? Aku bukan tukang angkut barang apalagi di tempatku sendiri,"

Terkadang terlalu menyedihkan melihat para pria bersedia menemani wanita mereka berbelanja. Entah karena cinta atau sudah putus asa, atau pria bodoh yang tidak punya pendirian. Dan aku bukan salah satunya."

"Bukankah kau jenis yang kedua? Rencana bercinta?"

"Aku tidak putus asa. Satu gerakan dariku, aku jamin kau tidak akan menolak."

Hinata mendesah, "Masalahnya kau tidak ingin bergerak. Berusaha menjadi pria alim."

"Pergilah sendiri, Hinata!" Naruto mendorong Hinata. Wanita itu lagi-lagi mendesah.

" _Aish!_ Kenapa kau temperamen sekali? Kau tidak tahu, bukan? Rasanya menemani wanita berbelanja. Itu menyenangkan!" pekiknya.

Naruto mengertakkan giginya. Ia tidak suka menjadi bahan tontonan. Terutama oleh stafnya sendiri. Romansanya bukanlah konsumsi publik. Hyuuga Hinata menariknya keluar masuk toko berkali-kali, tetapi belum ada satu pun yang dibeli. Selera wanita rumit.

Seperti sekarang ini. Ia harus duduk menungguinya berganti pakaian. Namun, ada yang aneh. Ia merasakan suatu sensasi menyenangkan ketika menunggui Hinata berganti pakaian. Dia suka menjadi yang pertama melihat wanita itu memamerkan pakaian dengan tubuh moleknya. Sesekali Naruto bergumam pelan atau mengangguk setuju. Karena tidak ada yang tidak cocok untuk seorang Hinata.

Hinata berhasil mendapatkan pakaian yang ia inginkan, pun dengan memakan es krim rasa Vanila yang Naruto belikan.

Mereka berjalan bersama dengan Hinata yang setia memegang lengan, " Tidak buruk, bukan?"

Naruto menoleh, hanya untuk melihat mata Ametis Hinata yang jelalatan. Wanita itu berusaha menangkap pria tampan sejauh penglihatannya.

"Tidak bisakah kau tidak melihat pria lain? Kau sedang bersamaku!"

"Kesempatan, Naruto-kun. Kalau ada yang bagus, aku tidak keberatan sering-sering berkunjung."

Naruto menggeram, "Kau—"

"Mari untuk tidak saling jatuh cinta," Hinata mengedipkan mata, membuat Naruto terpaksa menelan kembali ucapannya.

.

Hinata tidak pernah tahu, bahwa sang Cassanova memiliki hati. Pria itu lembut, jauh dari apa yang ia perkirakan. Naruto juga tidak pernah menyentuhnya barang seinchi pun meski ia sering memamerkan tubuhnya secara sengaja. Jujur, ia merasa senang tatkala melihat raut tersiksa pria itu.

Contohnya setiap tengah malam, ia bisa mendengar suara air dari kamar mandi. Naruto baru akan beranjak lagi setelah pukul dua. Tertidur beberapa jam sebelum bangun pagi untuk bekerja.

Hinata mendesah kecewa. Ada sudut lain di hatinya yang tidak bisa ia bohongi. Ia menginginkan pria itu. Entah sejak kapan, yang jelas Hinata ingin bisa menyentuhnya sekali saja. Tetapi Naruto hanya menanggapi secara main-main padahal matanya menyiratkan hal yang berbeda. Mereka saling menginginkan satu sama lain.

Malam ini, keduanya duduk berhadapan di balik jendela besar yang menampilkan mozaik malam kota Tokyo. Meminum beberapa kaleng bir. Menautkan ujung jemari kaki dengan lutut saling tertekuk. Hinata memandang sayu, berusaha menggapai angan dalam kegelapan yang tercipta.

"Ibu bilang pernikahannya bulan depan," kata Naruto tiba-tiba.

"..."

"Kau tidak menolak?" Naruto mengernyit tatkala Hinata hanya diam. Wanita itu menunduk menyembunyikan wajah di antara lipatan tangan.

"Apa pun yang aku lakukan, pada akhirnya kau akan menjadi suamiku."

"Tidak jika kau menolak," ucapnya datar menyentak batin Hinata. Wanita itu terdiam cukup lama. Ia tidak tahu jika Naruto akan menolaknya setelah hasrat yang pria itu tanamkan padanya.

"Haruskah aku menolak?" gumam Hinata lirih nyaris tanpa suara.

"Apa pun yang kau inginkan."

"Kau akan melepaskanku?"

"Kita tidak saling jatuh cinta. Tidak masalah siapa melepaskan siapa."

Hinata ingin sekali menangis. Tanpa perlu dikatakan ia tahu bahwa tidak seharusnya ia jatuh cinta pada Naruto. Karena bagi pria itu ia bukanlah siapa-siapa. Hanya tunangan yang sebentar lagi menjadi istri. Hingga Naruto kembali berucap, "Tidak sampai aku memastikan sesuatu."

Pria itu mendekat, meraih tangan Hinata. Membuat wanita itu mendongak, memperlihatkan wajah sembabnya. Naruto tidak bisa menahan diri lagi. Hinata terlihat begitu rapuh. Jadi sebelum wanita itu memberontak, ia pun menciumnya. Lembut tanpa adanya unsur tuntutan.

Hinata menangis dalam diam. Jantungnya berdentum tidak nyaman. Panas dan meletup-letup. Tidak sadar bahwa satu tetesan air matanya mampu menjebol pertahanan seorang Naruto. Pria itu membaringkannya ke lantai. Menciumnya lebih dalam dan menghantarkan Hinata dalam ciuman nan memabukkan. Memagut dan mengecap bibir Hinata serakus yang ia bisa.

Naruto melepaskan pagutan, menatap Ametis Hinata yang berubah pancaran. Wanita itu menginginkan lebih. Bahkan tangan mungil itu berani menarik kemejanya, menciumnya dengan cara yang terbilang canggung. Naruto tersenyum tatkala menyadari sesuatu.

Hinata bukan pencium yang andal.

"Kau tidak lihai untuk ukuran seorang Cleopatra."

Hinata merona. Naruto mendengus, menyembunyikan rasa yang tidak bisa ia jelaskan.

"Jangan berhenti, aku tahu kau menginginkanku."

"Kau yang lebih menginginkanku," Naruto tersenyum meremehkan. Ia tidak akan membiarkan dirinya kalah kali ini, "Namun sayang, aku sedang tidak berhasrat menidurimu malam ini."

"Kenapa?" mata itu kembali berkaca-kaca.

"Kau tahu? aku tidak mengencani wanita lebih dari satu kali. Jika aku menyentuhmu saat ini, maka habislah sudah. Hubungan kita berakhir."

"Jadi kau ingin mengatakan akan mencampakkanku setelah menikah dan meniduriku?"

"Tentu itu—"

Hinata mendorong dada bidang Naruto. Wanita itu keluar apartemen begitu saja, tanpa mendengar pernyataan lebih dari apa yang ingin Naruto ucapkan, "Bodoh!"

.

Dan mereka saling mengabaikan sampai hari pernikahan datang. Ikrar sudah dilaksanakan pagi tadi dan pesta sudah dilalui. Kini, keduanya berada di dalam kamar mereka. Menjalani malam pertama yang kata orang adalah surga dunia.

Naruto mendekat, berusaha menggapai sang istri yang baru saja ia persunting. Namun Hinata enggan menoleh. Wanita itu keras kepala.

"Jadi kau mengabaikan suamimu?"

"Aku tidak— _hmmpt!_ " Ametisnya membola. Naruto menciumnya tanpa kompromi. Menghisap bibirnya dan melesitkan lidahnya ke dalam bibir Hinata. Menyesap rasa yang sejak lama ia damba. Setiap malam dan helaan napasnya. Begitu lembut dan manis.

Kali ini ia akan memulai pergerakan. Menjadi pria putus asa, ia sudah merasakannya selama satu bulan dan tidak berniat lebih. Jadi ketika Hinata tenggelam akan ciumannya, ia menggunakan kesempatan itu untuk melucuti pakaiannya. Mencium setiap jengkal wajah wanita itu dan menciptakan tanda kepemilikan di lehernya.

Hinata memekik keras tatkala tangan besar Naruto menyentuh salah satu miliknya. Hanya satu jari tetapi reaksi Hinata berlebihan. Naruto terbelalak, "Kau masih perawan?" dan Hinata hanya bisa memejamkan mata.

"Aku berbeda denganmu."

"Aku tidak pernah memberi benihku pada siapa pun. Kau yang pertama dan terakhir."

Hinata merona.

"Padahal kau—"

"Apa? Aku tidak ingat mengatakan akan menceraikanmu setelah menikah dan menidurimu, bukan? Kau yang terlalu cepat mengambil kesimpulan,"

Aku hanya ingin menghargaimu dan membuat anak kita bangga karena lahir secara sah dalam ikatan pernikahan. Hanya itu,"

Jadi, puaskan aku malam ini karena kau sudah berhasil membuat seorang Namikaze Naruto jatuh cinta."

Naruto kembali mencium Hinata. Meremas kedua miliknya yang sudah menegang. Wanita itu mendesah pelan saat merasakan remasan tersebut. Dan semakin mendesah tatkala tangan Naruto mulai memainkan ujungnya, menggodanya tanpa ampun. Hinata memekik, "Nharu ..." dengan nafas terengah. Bibirnya membengkak dengan saliva yang menetes membasahi dagu. Begitu menggoda.

Hinata adalah godaan paling manis yang pernah ia rasa.

Meneguk ludah pelan, tangan Naruto mulai merambah ke bagian bawah. Menekan sesuatu dari balik kain setipis sutra tersebut. Membelainya lembut untuk mendengar Hinata kembali mendesah dengan kaki menegang, " _Sshh_ ... jangan di sana!"

"Aku tahu kau menginginkan ini, Hinata ..." Naruto menyingkap kain tipis itu, bergerak lembut sebelum menggoda surga Hinata menggunakan satu jari. Hinata memekik untuk yang ke sekian kali. Wanita itu mendesah pelan disela-sela pekikannya.

" _Ahhh, uhn ... ukh._ "

Ada rasa yang tidak bisa Hinata terjemahkan. Ia tahu itu sakit, tetapi pergerakan Naruto, entah kenapa ia menikmatinya. Dua jari yang mengobrak-abriknya di sana, ia menyukainya dan menginginkan sesuatu lebih.

Naruto butuh pelepasan segera.

Dan ketika Hinata mencapai puncaknya untuk yang kali pertama, Naruto tidak lagi menahan diri. Pria itu membuang semua pakaiannya. Menindih Hinata, mencium setiap jengkal tubuhnya. Mengecapnya penuh damba dan meraup segala kenikmatan yang sang wanita berikan.

Mereka kembali bercumbu. Naruto meneteskan salivanya pada bibir Hinata yang terbuka. Meraupnya rakus sebelum beralih mencium dua aset Hinata. Menggigitnya pelan kemudian menariknya hingga Hinata memekik histeris. Sementara tiga tangannya berhasil melesat di bagian bawah wanita itu. Menari-nari dalam kehangatan yang memabukkan.

Naruto memosisikan miliknya. Menggoda Hinata pelan, mengundang desahan nikmat dari bibir Hinata. Tanpa komando, wanita itu membuka kakinya lebar. Ia tidak sabar.

Naruto tersenyum miring, ia tidak pernah tahu kalau satu sentuhan darinya sanggup menaklukkan sang Medusa. Cleopatra berdarah Hyuuga yang sekarang menyandang marga Namikaze. Mengecup bibir Hinata lembut, perlahan Naruto memasukkan miliknya. Pelan dan terkendali. Tidak ingin menyakiti Hinata.

Wanita itu meringis kesakitan. Tidak ada yang mengatakan bahwa berhubungan badan akan sesakit ini. Bagian sensitifnya perih, tubuhnya seolah dibelah dua. Naruto berhenti sejenak, melepaskan tautan bibir mereka hanya untuk memastikan keadaan Hinata. Ia tidak akan memaksa. Namun, tangan mungil itu membelai wajahnya lembut. Hinata tersenyum sambil mengangguk pelan. Naruto tidak kuasa untuk tidak segera bergerak. Menghujan milik Hinata hingga pandangannya memutih.

Surga dunia membiusnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tamat**

Kyaaaaakkkkkkkk!

Ini fanfic rate M pertama Nao! Susah rasanya mengetik adegan seperti di atas. Nao harus bolak-balik buka tutup laptop. Mengumpulkan keberanian untuk menulisnya. Karena bagi Nao, lebih menyenangkan membuat adegan sadis dan hurt yang tidak berujung daripada seperti ini.

Semoga tidak mengecewakan kakak-kakak penyelenggara event ini.

Oh ... meski Nao publish fanfic ini dengan tagar #NaruHinaSweetMakingLove, karya ini tidak akan dinilai. Hanya sebatas meramaikan karena kali ini Nao belajar menjadi juri.

Dan sedikit cerita, fanfic ini terinspirasi dari sebuah Novel yang Nao baca beberapa waktu lalu. Berjudul Limerance. Mirip tapi Nao tidak menjiplaknya. Hanya inspirasi. Sedangkan judulnya dari lagunya Big Bang 'Lets not Falling in Love'.

Sekiranya sekian cakap-cakap kita. Terima kasih sudah membaca.

Best Regards,

Nao Vermillion.


End file.
